Previously, packages or carriers for vessels such as of glass have been made with suspending handles, partitions or apertures for the vessels in horizontal or diverging apertured panels, and also including bottom panels for supporting the bases of the vessels to be packaged, supported or carried, such as shown in Struble U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,704 issued July 10, 1973, and Katzenmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,906 issued Dec. 25, 1973. Furthermore, such prior art supports or carriers were always made for vessels of a predetermined and uniform size and shape and were not adaptable for different size and shape containers unless the dimensions of their apertures were correspondingly changed, such as shown in Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,140 issued Feb. 25, 1975.